


Hungry

by Kathyastrelight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Kitten Kink, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathyastrelight/pseuds/Kathyastrelight





	Hungry

Are you hungry, honey?

男人细心地把奶嘴放进小奶猫地嘴里。

一周前他和男孩出门猎食新鲜的灵魂，在回家的路上捡了这只猫咪。这只嗷嗷待哺地奶猫在路边地草丛里发出细声细气地叫声，它冻得浑身发抖，毫无疑问是被狠心地母亲抛弃了。

男人被小猫仔可爱地叫声迷得晕头转向，男孩嫌弃地拎起脏兮兮地猫咪塞进男人怀里。

“养着她吧，你这猫痴。”

然而这猫并不如男人所愿。

洗过澡地猫仔从灰扑扑地小花猫变得雪白，两只蓝色的眼睛水灵灵地望着男孩。对她爱不释手地男人被嫌弃地晾在一边，这只猫格外喜欢粘在年轻的恶魔身上。

Are you hungry, honey?

恶魔在喂食前总是这样问这位美丽的猫小姐，以至于猫咪以为自己的名字就叫做hungry。

“你把她养得和你一样蠢。”

男孩边抚摸着赖在他怀里的猫咪一边告诉男人。

 

 

雪白色的幼猫呜咽着用脑袋磨蹭男孩柔软的睡袍，男孩单手枕在床上，另一只手温柔地爱抚猫咪温暖柔滑地毛。

这个与恶魔为伍的小姑娘刚断奶不久。它才进入这个家庭的头一个月让两个百岁以上的恶魔好一通手忙脚乱。他们用婴儿的奶瓶给小家伙喂奶，哄她睡觉，帮她排泄。而她时常像婴儿一样吐奶，半夜起来吵闹不休。它的皮肤比娇生惯养的男孩还不禁碰，只能由男孩用食指指腹小心地给予轻柔的爱抚。

现在这只更喜欢亲近男孩的猫咪正准备睡觉了，它边拱边蹭，钻进男孩敞开的睡袍领子，紧挨着男孩的皮肤团成一团进入了梦乡。

男孩抚摸着胸口处温暖的一团，手指轻轻摸着猫咪探出领口的小脑袋，身上地被子也暖融融地散发着太阳的味道，男孩地意识很快迷离起来，抚摸着猫咪的手越来越慢，最后无意识地抱住了她。

 

 

男人走进卧室时床头的暖光还没有熄，床上的一魔一猫却都已经睡着了。小猫咪的脑袋耷拉在男孩的领口，一只小爪子扒拉着领子，男孩的手轻轻地覆在这个毛茸茸的小暖炉身上，呼吸平稳而绵长。

这温馨美景本应让男人安心的躺下，熄了灯环住男孩和猫咪一起度过夜晚。然而男孩难得的松懈让恶魔生了坏心，男人走到男孩床侧，一边偷笑一边用手机相机把男孩和猫咪的睡颜都匡进了镜头。

“咔嚓”。

他的小情人抱着猫女儿的睡态就映在了男人手机里，男人当即用这难得一见的画面替换了屏幕上男孩气鼓鼓的脸。

 

 

凌晨4点。

猫咪率先醒了过来，迷糊着想找到妈妈柔软的奶艐头美美地吃上一顿。她四处蹭了蹭，发现了男孩胸前的乳樱。小猫惊喜的含住了男孩胸口的粉嫩，吮吸舔咬着，发出啧啧地水声。

男人惊奇地看着猫咪用小爪子按压着男孩胸口，舔吮着想要吸出香甜的奶水。男孩的敏唟感处被小猫大肆地吮咬，在梦里发出不安的哼吟。男人暗自偷笑，把给猫咪准备的奶酪悄悄地涂抹在男孩的乳唟头上让小猫吸地更欢，另一只手沿着睡袍底端伸进男孩腿间揉捏大腿内侧的嫩肉。

男孩皱着眉呻吟着，并没有睁开眼睛，他无意识地磨蹭着腿，把男人地手夹地更紧。一猫一魔一上一下地挑弄着男孩地敏感带，让男孩身上起了一层薄汗。

男人的手覆住了男孩半勃地私处揉弄着，又沿着内裤边缘探入，拉出男孩地嫩茎上下撸动。男孩地头向后靠在了男人赤裸的胸膛上，灰蓝色的软发蹭动着男人的锁骨，男人低下头舔弄男孩露出的脖颈，让男孩发出更加炙热地喘息。

男人索性拉开男孩的睡袍，又褪下自己的裤子，用自己炙热挺立地阴茎贴住男孩地上下蹭动，又伸出手将两根茎体握在一起撸动。

“嗯……嗯……塞巴……斯……”

男孩无意识地呻吟出了男人的名字让恶魔颇为满意。他一手更快地撸动自己和男孩的阴茎，一边挺身快速蹭动让两人的前液互相濡湿，发出粘腻的水声。另一手捏住小猫咪没有含住的一侧乳樱。

“啊……”

从睡梦中惊醒的男孩射了男人一手，他茫然地看了一眼胸前吃地欢地猫咪，又看向这个厚颜无耻地恶魔，表情似乎要上去咬这个男人一口。

“我和小姐都那么努力了少爷还不舒服吗？”

“什么舒服……喂！！”

男人乘男孩犹豫之际拉过男孩的手握住了自己地硬挺，炙热地根茎吓地男孩手一缩，又被男人死死扣住了。男人包裹住男孩的手上下套弄自己，恶魔从胸腔中发出低沉地呻吟，喘息声正附在男孩耳边，男孩感受着手中地硬物，不断有汁液流淌下来，弄脏了男孩地手。

高热地空气逼地男孩再次有了反应，他侧着身用幼嫩地茎体摩擦床单，另一只手继续撸动男人的阴茎。胸前的小猫吃奶吃地起劲，上下地水声交叠着几乎烧晕男孩地理智。

男人突然挺动腰身，浓郁地白色液体如数射在了男孩地身上，男孩被烫地一抖，茎体狠狠艹进床单里又射了出来。

被夹在中间地小猫还在试图从男孩胸前挤出奶水，男人轻柔地拉开任性地大小姐，把刚温好地奶瓶喂进猫咪嘴里。

男孩躺在湿润地床单上迷迷糊糊，他挪动身体避开了水渍，再次进入了梦乡。

至于清理地工作，就交给这个可恶地男人吧？


End file.
